1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Power jacks/plugs are widely used in the electrical industry to connect power supplies with electrical devices, such as mobile phone, note book. The power jack commonly is secured to a circuit board and comprises a dielectric housing, an inner contact and an outer contact respectively served as a positive pole and a negative pole of a power supply for providing voltage to electrical device connecting to the power connector, and a signal contact provided for signal transmission. However, in some circumstance, the power jack has to connect with an electric device via a cable having a plurality of conductors respectively solderable to the first, second and signal contacts. Under this condition, it is necessary to retain the power jack with the cable connected thereto onto an assembling panel so as to reliably connect with a complementary connector. To secure connectors with a panel, different types of panel fastening members are designed and disclosed in US Publication No. 2004/0242065 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,556.
Such cable assemblies with fastening members disclosed in the references mentioned above both dispose a pair of protruding flanges at opposite sides of the housing base along a longitudinal direction perpendicular to mating direction thereof to arrange the fastening members in the flanges. The panels to which the cable assemblies are mounted are respectively secured to the cable assemblies along the mating direction. However, such structures increase the dimensions of the cable assemblies, especially in the longitudinal direction. Hence, an improved power connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.